Leave Me Alone!
by WillowWitch
Summary: Syrus' birthday is coming, but something's wrong with him... It seems that an old duel spirit friend is changing him! Can Jaden and the others get the old Syrus back?
1. The Change

Gem24- Sup? I've just made this story, and I hope that you all like it!

Syrus- Gem24 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX…

Jaden- Whatever…

Zane- I can't believe this happened…

Gem24- Oh shut up! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch. 1- Voices and Change…

Syrus Truesdale walked silently through the Duel Academy… He looked around for any sign of his friends… He didn't find any, though…

'_I hope this isn't what will happen in two weeks… My birthday's coming up, and I'd like to think that maybe I could enjoy it…' _thought Syrus…

He looked in the forests, at the dorms (Sneaking past anyone he didn't want to see), and all the secret places he could find on the island… He still didn't find his friends…

He practically gave up, and walked back to his dorm… He felt so alone from the fact that Jaden was nowhere to be found…

_Your brother is right, you know…_

He stopped dead in his tracks…

"Who said that?" he said, looking around…

_You don't belong here… You feel alone when you can't find just one of your friends, you will never be able to accept the fact that they might actually leave you…_

"What does that mean?" he said…

_Well…_

_-Your brother already resents you _

_-Chumley will end up dropping outta the academy one day_

_-Alexis will marry Jaden…_

_-Bastion will become a mathematician _

_-And last but definitely not least, Jaden… He'll become the king of games one day… He'll leave you will nothing but your tears, just like everyone else…_

"Jaden wouldn't do that! He wouldn't just ditch all of us!" shouted Syrus, frantically…

_No… That's true… He'd only ditch _**you**

Everything just stopped… Syrus stood still… It was as if time had just stopped as he processed everything he'd just heard and tears welled up in his eyes…

"Me? What did I do?" asked Syrus…

_What did you _**not**_ do? You are always getting in the way of Jaden's chances to be the King of Games! And you don't have to cling to him all the time! You look like a girl! No wonder why your brother's resenting you? It's because you're an embarrassment! You're not like everyone else! You're a wimp!_

It rang in Syrus' ears… The tears were close to falling…

'_Is that what _**everyone**_ thinks?' _thought Syrus…

_Yes, that's exactly what everyone thinks… Especially Zane…_

Syrus just stood there… He remembered all the things that Zane had ever said to him…

_I never would've given you that card, knowing that you would misplay it_

_You don't belong here_

_You have to learn how to play the card, but that's something you obviously can't do…_

Syrus looked at the ground… He felt weird… His stomach was boiling, his head was going to burst, and he felt shaky… Was he scared?

No… This wasn't fear… This was anger… He'd never realized it before, but he's always hated his brother… Why? Because of everything he says… It's pretty surprising how he's figuring all of this out now…

He figured that everyone would want a surprise as well… And he finally let the tears fall…

* * *

The next day… Jaden woke up late as usual…

Wait… Jaden woke up late?

He looked around the dorm…

"Syrus! Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, changing his clothes quickly…

* * *

He burst into the classroom and was met with the eyes of every student in class…

"Ah, Jaden Yuki has finally joined our class!" said Mr. Banner happily…

He apologized and ran right to his seat… which is next to Syrus…

"Sy, why didn't you wake me up this morning?" whispered Jaden to his friend…

"Why do _I_ have to wake you up?" snapped Syrus, not disturbing the class…

Jaden just stared at him with his jaw dropped… Syrus just talked back! And with attitude! That's not something you see everyday if you know Syrus Truesdale!

"Uh… Because you always do?" asked Jaden

"Well, maybe I didn't want to wake you up today" he said…

"What's up with you today, Sy?" asked Jaden

"Why are you bothering me in class?" asked Syrus…

Jaden stayed quiet and just stared at him the entire class period…

After it ended, Syrus walked out the door and actually pushed someone out of his way! It was an Obelisk Blue student, too! The guy was about to beat up Syrus, but with one glare from Syrus, he backed off…

"This is way weird…" said a female voice from behind him…

"You noticed, too, Alexis?" asked Jaden…

"Yeah… Syrus has been acting strange… What's up?" she asked…

"I'm not sure, he won't tell me… He just keeps snapping at me…" he replied…

"Well, that's what he's been doing all day… I saw you guys talking during Banner's class period…" she said…

"Let's just see what happens later… Hopefully nothing…" he said, walking through a classroom door…

Nothing went well at all! Syrus ended up talking back at Mr. Crowler! He got kicked out of the class room, and then after school ended, he beat up someone who stole his cards one time, and then he ditched Jaden when he dueled someone… This was not like Syrus at all…

Jaden won the duel and headed back to the dorm… He burst through the door and looked at the boy with light blue hair, who seemed to be cruising…

"What the hell is wrong with you, Syrus?" Jaden yelled…

The boy at the desk didn't even turn to acknowledge him…

That really pissed Jaden off… He grabbed Syrus's shoulder and turned him so that they were face-to-face…

"Syrus… What the hell is wrong with you?" hissed Jaden…

"None of your business, Slifer Slacker!" snapped Syrus

"What was that insult for? You're a Slifer, too!" shouted Jaden…

"Not much longer… I'm being promoted to Ra!" said Syrus…

Jaden stared at him with a look of shock on his face…

"You're… what?" he asked

"That's right… I'm becoming a Ra yellow student… I've been studying and have been getting good grades… Chancellor Shepard said I may be promoted!" said Syrus, turning back to the desk…

"But… What about us?" asked Jaden

"What _about_ you?" asked Syrus

Jaden stood there staring at Syrus… Or his back at least, athis back…

"Sy…" started Jaden…

"What?" he snapped…

"…You… You're not the Syrus I know…" said Jaden…

"Of course I'm not! That Syrus is dead! At least now I'm not afraid to yell at people! And you know what? It feels great!" shouted Syrus…

"… You're scaring me…" said Jaden, slowly…

"It feels good to be feared…" said Syrus

He stared at him… He suddenly realized something…

"You're acting… just like Zane!" he shouted

BAM!

Next thing you know, Jaden's on the floor, hand on his cheek while Syrus stood in front of him glaring daggers at him, hands put into fists…

"Don't ever mention that fuckin' shitty ass excuse of a brother again…" he said

He turned towards the door and slammed it open... He walked right out of the room with Jaden staring off after him…

"Something must be wrong… Now he's swearing…" he said…

TBC…

* * *

Gem24- Here's the first chapter… Anyone curious? Just asking…

Jaden- Syrus! You punched me!

Syrus- This is her writing!

Zane- You called me a fuckin' shitty ass excuse of a brother?

Syrus- I'm serious! This is her writing!

Gem24- Touch him and I'll shave your heads off!

Jaden & Zane- O.O

Gem24- Thank you…Read and Review please!


	2. Brotherly Talk

Gem24- Hey! This is the next chapter! Hope you love it!

Syrus- This is getting way outta hand!

Gem24- I know, but I love it! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_Last time…_

"_Don't ever mention that shitty ass excuse of a brother again…" he said…_

_He turned towards the door and slammed it open… He walked right out of the room with Jaden staring off after him…_

"_Something must be wrong… Now he's swearing…" he said…_

Ch. 2 - Getting Help

Jaden walked towards Alexis the next day… Although, he had a big bandage on his cheek… And Alexis seemed to notice it…

"What happened to you? Did an Obelisk beat you up?" she asked…

"No, more like a Slifer…" he replied…

"You don't mean-" she asked, eyes widening…

"Yeah, Syrus pounded me when I mentioned Zane!" he said

"This is strange enough from the fact that he beats up other people, but you? C'mon! This is getting outta hand!" she said

"Yeah, but there's more! Syrus is being promoted to Ra!" said Jaden

"What? Are you serious? Without any guilt for leaving you behind?" she practically shouted…

"Nope, but I still need to figure out what's up with him! Is it because of how Zane's treated him?" asked Jaden

"Zane's treated him like that for a long time, Jaden… Why would Syrus react now?" she asked…

* * *

Syrus walked away from the Slifer dorms... He decided to go for a walk to get away from everyone... 

"What's their problem? I'm actually being like everyone else... Heartless, cold, and cruel... I guess they can't take their own medicine..." he said, and he walked into the school building...

He walked some more until he heard something and swiftly turned around...

"Who's there?" he shouted... "Show yourself or die!" he shouted again...

"... Alright..."

His eyes widened at the voice... He knew it oh so well...

Out from around the corner... Came Zane...

"Oh... It's you..." snapped Syrus before turning on his heel and leaving...

"Where're you going?" asked Zane, following his brother...

"Why do you care? Oh wait... YOU DON'T!" shouted Syrus, still walking...

"What makes you think that?" asked Zane, and Syrus stopped walking, back still facing him...

"Hmm... Let me see, you resent me, as if I was never born, you've done nothing but make me feel like shit, you've always said that I don't belong here! Ya know what? Why not start with the sarcastic remarks while we're at it?" snapped Syrus, before he started walking again...

"Well, why'd you beat up people who had nothing to do with that?" asked Zane "And why are you reacting now?"

"Because someone made it all clear to me" he replied...

"Isn't that why I do that? You can't depend on others forever-" started Zane

Syrus turned around and finally faced him...

"Yeah, yeah, because they're all gonna leave you, I've heard this shit before! That's why I've changed! I don't need Jaden, Chumley, or even YOU! I never needed you! If you didn't want me for a brother, you should've just KILLED me! Then you would've been an only child! You were probably better off that way!" he shouted, and he did the unthinkable...

BAM!

Syrus punched Zane in the gut and he was on his knees... Zane looked up, but Syrus was already leaving...

_'What's happened to you?_' he thought...

"There's nothing wrong with me!" shouted Syrus as he turned his head towards Zane

"What?" he asked, not believing what he had just heard...

It was like Syrus had read his mind...

"I just found out how bad of a brother you are! And that I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD!" he shouted, before walking away...

Zane was still on his knees clutching his stomach... But if you looked closely, you could see that there was a small tear running down his cheek...

TBC...

* * *

Gemini24- I know that everyone's DEFINITELY OOC, but this seems angsty, don't ya think? 

Syrus- Sorry 'bout that, Zane...

Zane- X.X

Syrus- Uh... Read and Review please!


	3. Help!

Gem24- Hey! This is the next chapter! Hope you love it!

Jaden- What the hell is happening?

Syrus- I have no idea...

Zane- You're weird, you know that?

Gem24- I know, but I love it! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_Last time…_

_"I just found out how bad of a brother you are! And that I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD!" he shouted, before walking away..._

_Zane was still on his knees clutching his stomach... But if you looked closely, you could see that there was a small tear running down his cheek..._

Ch. 3- An Old Friend

Syrus walked up to the cliff where he, Chumley, and Jaden usually relax... He stared out into the ocean…

'_Zane really got it from me!' _thought Syrus, reaching the cliff…

'_Although… He did look a bit sad after I shouted at him…' _he thought…

He suddenly felt a really aching pain in his head… He heard something…

_Your brother? Showing emotion? I THINK NOT!_

It was that voice again… The voice that told him everything…

"Why are you back?" asked Syrus…

_To see how well you've been taking all of this…_

"I've done a lot… After all… I've got guts, now, as they say…" he said…

_Yes, I believe you do, but I still wonder if you need that Yuki fellow… _

"I don't need that Slifer Slacker to be the best! I can be the best without him!... And I can even get revenge on my brother…" he said, smirking…

He suddenly felt a pain again and shut his eyes trying to deal with it… He heard a voice in his head… This voice was different, though… It was a female voice…

_Stop it! This isn't the real you! _

His eyes shot open… He recognized that voice…

"D-Dark Magician Girl?" he asked, looking around…

_What? Who're you? Why are you here!_

_C'mon Syrus! Pull yourself together! You can't let this duel spirit mess around with you!_

"Humph… I'm not being messed around with! I've only realized that I've always hated my brother!" he said…

_That's right!_

_No you don't! You love Zane!_

"Shut up! I could never love someone that treats me like shit!" he shouted, covering his ears…

_Syrus, please! Stop! You're letting this spirit take over you!_

_Don't listen to her, Syrus! Remember when she left you when you were little? You couldn't see her anymore because she left you! Just like how everyone else will! Don't trust her! She's not worth it!  
_

"I CAN'T! Everyone! Just leave me alone!" he shouted, falling to his knees…

He couldn't stand it anymore… He felt so tired that his eyes were staring to close up and let him fall asleep…He got up from his knees and staggered towards the cliff and purposely fell off…

_SYRUS!_

He suddenly felt someone grab his hand… He looked up and saw someone… It was a person wearing blue… He couldn't see who it was from being so tired… All he could see was a girl standing right behind him with blonde hair and a hat…

He fell asleep right there…

* * *

Later, he woke up in his room and climbed off his bed, heading for the door, but he heard a voice…

"Hey, where're you going?"

He swiftly turned around and saw someone on the top bunk bed…

"Oh… Hey Chumley…" he said

"What happened? Jaden found you at the cliff unconscious! He brought you back here!" he said…

"Um… Nothing…" he replied, heading for the door…

"Sy, you're lying…" said Chumley…

"Look, I'm not lying, now leave me alone!" he said…

"I just wanted to help, Sy!" shouted Chumley, and he stopped...

"… Chumley… I'm sorry… I need help…" he said, tearing up…

"I want to help you, so tell me what's up" he said…

"I…I… I'm hearing voices in my head…and they won't go away…" he said, turning towards Chumley…

"Why don't you sit down and tell me everything?" said Chumley, pointing to the chair…

"I hear one voice in my head that told me things… And then another voice told me something else… They were completely opposite things and they're both duel monsters!" said Syrus, sitting down…

"Okay" he said, and Syrus looked at him…

"You don't think it's weird that I hear voices?" he asked, and Chumley smiled…

"Nope, because I hear voices, too! Duel monster voices!" he said…

Syrus stared at him… '_Chumley heard these voices, too? He never told us…'_ he thought…

"So… Do they confuse you and yell at you?" asked Syrus…

"No… But they do help me out when I'm in a bind… Maybe that's what confuses you… They're both telling you different things to help you, but you don't know which advice to follow…" said Chumley…

"Yeah, that makes sense, and that does sound like what I'm going through…" he said, nodding…

"So… It's alright… I'm not gonna ask what they've said, that's only for you to know! You just have to figure out what to do… They give you advice, but if they end up going too far as if to control you, then you know that you can't follow that monster's advice!" said Chumley…

Syrus stared at Chumley again… He couldn't believe how wise Chumley could be at times… It was like advice from his mother… He smiled at him, for the first time in a few days…

"… Thanks, Chumley… That's helped me a lot…" he said, smiling…

He stood up and started walking towards the door…

"I'm gonna find Jaden and apologize for a few things…" he said, and Chumley nodded…

Once he left the room, the sharp pain hit him again… It was hurting him even more this time…

"No… I don't wanna hear you… Not again!" he said, staggering down the stairs holding his head…

_What're you gonna do, now? Apologize to Jaden? Even though he's gonna leave you with your tears when he becomes the King of Games? Huh? Is that it! _

"Shut up! I'm not listening to you anymore!" he said…

_Syrus… You can't stop me! You know my powers! You've met me before! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!_

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Syrus

He didn't know what else to do, except run towards the cliffs again… And he did...

* * *

Jaden was sitting at the cliff area looking out at the ocean…

"Sy… Why did you try to jump off?" he asked…

He stared out at the sunset… He then heard something coming… He looked to see Syrus clutching his head and running towards him…

"Syrus?" he asked…

"Jaden! Help me! They won't stop! I can't take it anymore!" he shouted…

"Whoa! Wait a second! What won't stop?" he asked…

"The voices! They keep telling me what to do! They won't stop!" he said…

Jaden stared at him… '_Sy's hearing voices? Maybe that's why…' _he thought…

"Is that why you're acting strange?" asked Jaden…

"AAGGHHH!" shouted Syrus, falling to his knees…

"Syrus! Pull yourself together!" shouted Jaden…

He suddenly stopped screaming and stayed still for a second… Jaden stared at him…

"Syrus?" asked Jaden…

Jaden was worried now… A moment ago, Syrus was screaming 'Bloody Murder', but now he's quiet… Too quiet…

Syrus looked at him, but his eyes were weird… They were red… He pushed Jaden away and stood up…

"We meet again, Jaden Yuki…" he said…

His voice was different… It wasn't Syrus' nice and gentle voice, but a voice that sounded evil…

Jaden's eyes widened…

"I… I know that voice…" he said…

"Yes… Of course you remember… It's me…"

TBC...

* * *

Gem24- I know! CLIFFHANGER! I love it! I'll be updating very soon! You can count on it! This story's almost done! One more chapter to go! I hope you like the story so far!

Jaden- No, I didn't grab Syrus' hand at the cliff…

Alexis- And I wasn't the girl with the hat, standing behind of his savior…

Bastian- So much mystery…

Syrus- Read and Review!


	4. You Really Do Care

Gem24- Hey! This is the next chapter! Hope you love it!

Syrus- This is getting way outta hand!

Jaden- Hello? You know that this chapter may be a spoiler, right!

Gem24- I know, but I love it! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_Last time…_

_Jaden's eyes widened…_

"_I… I know that voice…"he said…_

"_Yes… Of course you remember… It's me…"_

Ch. 4- You Truly Care

Jaden stared at Syrus in horror.

"I can still remember the chill of almost losing my life!" shouted Jaden.

He couldn't take it anymore; he finally burst.

"JINZO! What do you want with Syrus?" he shouted.

"The boy's just part of revenge on you, for making me lose my first chance to be in the real world… And now, I am finally FREE!" he shouted.

"Not yet! I'll duel you to get Syrus back!" said Jaden.

"Duel me? You're really pathetic, Yuki…" he said.

"Then I'll duel you…"

They both turned towards the trees. Where someone was standing, glaring daggers at the possessed Syrus.

"Zane!" said Jaden.

Jaden stared at him. '_What is he doing here?_' he thought. Normally, Jaden would think it's great for Zane to help his little brother. But what would happen after he saves him? Would he just make like everything never happened? He hoped not, because it's how he's treated him that's caused Syrus to act this way, with a little help from Jinzo. Zane walked over to Jaden…

"I'll duel him, Jaden… He's my brother…" said Zane, taking out his duel disk.

Syrus glared at them both. Even if he was possessed by Jinzo, Syrus still felt his anger rise towards his brother…

"…Fine…" he said.

Syrus glowed and out of him came Jinzo. He then grabbed Syrus and pushed him towards the trees. Jaden ran over to him, but he them noticed that some kind of weird band was tying Syrus the tree…

"Syrus!" shouted Jaden.

"Don't worry. The boy hasn't lost his soul, yet. He'll wake up while we duel at some point. But it won't be for long, since I'll win the duel and take his body completely!" said Jinzo, as he laughs evilly…

"Sorry, but my brother isn't going anywhere…" said Zane.

"Oh? And with the way you treat him? It's a wonder how he ever thought of you as a brother!" he said.

"Let's duel!" shouted Zane.

Zane- 4000/ Jinzo- 4000

'_I know that you might not cheer me on for this, Syrus, but I know that as your brother, I can't let this happen to you'_ thought Zane, as he took a glance at his unconscious brother.

"I play Cyber Dragon in defense mode for now, and play one card faced down…" he said.

"Fine by me. I summon Drilloid in attack mode…" said Jinzo

"What?" shouted Zane.

"That card… That's-" started Jaden, and he looked at Syrus, who's still unconscious.

"That's right. It's little Syrus' deck. He has a few cards of use" he said, smirking.

Zane could only growl to hide his anger. He not only manipulated his little brother, changing him completely, and putting him unconscious, but now he's taken his deck! This was serious, especially for Syrus. And Zane knew he was the one who had to stop it…

"And let's not forget Drilloid's special ability. When it's summoned, any monster in defense mode on your side of the field is destroyed!" he said

The Cyber Dragon on Zane's side of the field had been shattered into pieces. Zane could only stare at him…

"And that ends my turn…" said Jinzo.

"Fine… I draw" he said, taking a card.

He looks at it, and then at Jinzo.

"First, I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn! Bringing back my Cyber Dragon! Then I summon another Cyber Dragon! And last, I'll activate the Spell Card, Polymerization! I now fuse them together to make the Cyber Twin Dragon!" he said.

Jaden could only watch as his best friend's brother duel a spirit he once got rid of. He could only hope that he wins the duel, or Syrus will be gone for good. He also tried waiting for Syrus to wake up. If Syrus saw how his brother dueled for him, and how hard he's trying to win just to save him, maybe it would take away all the doubts that Jinzo had put in his mind. But he could only hope…

"I play two cards faced down and end my turn…" said Zane.

'_That'll be a start, but let's hope I can keep this up…' _he thought.

"Fine…I draw" said Jinzo, before he took a card.

He smirked, and Zane saw it, but so did Jaden, and they both braced themselves for what he was about to hear…

"I'll start with Fusion Gate!" he said.

Jaden and Zane stared in horror.

"WHAT?" they both shouted.

"And I'll fuse Elemental Hero's Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman, to make Elemental Hero Tempust!" shouted Jinzo as the monster appeared on the field.

"How is that possible? You never had those cards to begin with! And neither did Syrus!" shouted Zane.

He was in surprised, and that's a rare thing. He couldn't think of anything else but his urge to strangle Jinzo. That is, if he weren't a spirit. It was really weird. He'd never acted like this before. Jaden seemed to notice that as well…

'_Zane's really losing it right now… I just hope he know what he's doing…" _he thought.

"This has a few of Jaden's cards as well. Which is how I made Tempust, but I'm not finished, yet, because I then sacrifice Drilloid to make UFOroid!" said Jinzo.

'_This strategy seems… so familiar…'_ he thought, but then it hit him.

"Zane! He's trying to use the same strategy that me and Sy used in our Tag-Team duel! Be careful! You still have to save your brother!" shouted Jaden, from the side.

Zane looked at Jaden, then at the still unconscious Syrus… '_Syrus…'_ he thought.

Suddenly, Syrus started to twitch. Jaden noticed it and started calling out to him.

"Sy? Sy! Are you okay?" he called, and Zane heard him.

"Syrus?" he said.

"Uh… Huh?" said Syrus, waking up.

"Are you okay?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah, but where are we?" he asked.

"Oh boy, where do I start? Well, a few days ago, you've been talking to yourself because Jinzo, the duel spirit I got rid of, came back, and he told you a few things that weren't true, so you started acting weird and beat up people and then you went crazy, tried to jump off the cliff, and now Jinzo finally appeared and is dueling your brother to take over your soul…" he said, taking a deep breath, and Syrus looked confused…

"…Zane's dueling… For me? Why? I told him I hated him…" said Syrus.

"You WHAT?" shouted Jaden.

"… I told him I hated him… Because I do… More than ANYTHING!" he shouted.

"Sy, c'mon! Why do you hate Zane so much? You admired him as a brother!" said Jaden.

He couldn't believe his ears. Syrus had bragged about his brother being the best a few times, so why would he hate him? Sure, he did treat him like he was nothing, but there's gotta be a better reason!

"I hate him because he hates me…" said Syrus.

"What?" asked Jaden.

"Zane's hated me since I was born… How could I not hate him back?" asked Syrus, looking at the ground.

"Syrus… Answer me this…" said Jaden.

Syrus looked at him.

"Why would Zane hate you if he's dueling Jinzo to save your life?"

Syrus's eyes widened. Zane was dueling… To save his life? Why? After what he said to him this morning? Why… Does Zane… No… He couldn't… Could he?

"Syrus…He's dueling because e cares for you… Why can't you believe it? Syrus, are you really gonna let this spirit take you over like this?" he asked.

Suddenly, Syrus had a flashback.

_C'mon Syrus! Pull yourself together! You can't let this duel spirit mess around with you!_

That voice… Earlier today, he heard that voice… And earlier today, someone had saved him when he was about to die from falling off the cliff… He started having more flashbacks of that moment…

The next thing he knew… Syrus was standing at the cliffs, and Zane, Jinzo, and Jaden were gone… But someone else was there… Standing by the cliffs was…

_Is that… Me?_

The other him staggered towards the cliff and fell forward, but someone grabbed his hand and he looked up… Someone wearing blue had caught him, and a girl with blonde hair and a hat was behind the person…

_Who are those two?_

The flashback became a little clearer…

_Huh?_

He suddenly saw clearly who the person that saved his was…

_ZANE? Wait a minute! Why?_

_Because he loves you…_

Syrus was in shock. His brother had saved him. Even though he told him he had hated him, Zane still saved his life…

He suddenly came back to reality, to where the duel took place. Jaden looked at him.

"Syrus? You okay?" asked Jaden.

Syrus had tears in his eyes. He had found out that he had done so many things to hurt others, and the guilt just spilt all over him.

"Syrus… I can tell that you're sad about what you've done, but right now, you need to believe in Zane… He's started to lose it because Jinzo has done so much to hurt you! So c'mon! You will be able to make it up to everyone as soon as Zane wins! But he needs your help…" said Jaden.

Syrus looked at his brother. It was true. Syrus could see the rage in Zane's eyes. He was so unsure though. If he did what Jaden asked, how does he know that Zane won't just ignore him like he always did? It was a hard choice. He felt that he couldn't take anymore rejection from his brother as long as he lived. Could he handle Zane's cruel insults? Or his looks of shame? Or… Will he actually stop doing them? And actually show affection towards his brother?...

Either way, Zane was still his brother…

"YOU CAN DO IT, ZANE!" shouted Syrus.

Zane looked at him.

"Syrus?" he said.

"I believe in you!" shouted Syrus.

It took a while to process what Syrus said, but once he did, Zane smiled. An actual smile that Syrus hasn't seen for years.

"This is very touching and all, but how about we finish our duel? I would like to live sometime this year!" shouted Jinzo

"Quiet! You're not living at all!" shouted Zane.

"Go, Big Bro!" shouted Syrus.

"Go get 'em, Zane!" shouted Jaden.

"I draw" he said, taking a card… "I play my face-down, Defusion! Cyber Twin Dragon now becomes two Cyber Dragons again" he said, and Jinzo laughed.

"What would be the point of that?" asked Jinzo.

"The point of it would be so that I can play the magic of Power Bond!"

"WHAT?" shouted Jinzo.

"Adding another Cyber Dragon to the field, I fuse all three of them to make The Cyber End Dragon! And he'll attack your Tempust! …" he said, and the dragon did so…

"You won't finished me off, yet!" said Jinzo.

"Not without Power Bond's ability to double my monster's attack points!"

"To… To make 8000!" said Jinzo.

"That's right, and I destroy UFOroid! And that also means it gets the rest of your life points!" said Zane.

Zane- 4000/ Jinzo- 0000

Jinzo fell to the ground in defeat.

"H-How could I lose?" he asked.

"Because you're not a _good_ duel spirit!" said Jaden "You deserve to go back to the Shadow Realm!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Jinzo.

The sky turned dark and the clouds swirled around him. The next thing everyone knew, everything was back to normal and he was gone…

The band tying Syrus to the tree had disappeared and he stood up. The first thing he looked at was his brother…

"Zane?"

Zane looked at his little brother.

"… Thank you… For everything…" he said, putting a smile on his face, which had not been there for a long time.

"…You're welcome, Sy…" he picked up the deck left on the ground "I believe this is yours" he said.

"Yeah, thanks again" he said, taking the Elemental Hero cards and Fusion Gate out for Jaden.

"C'mon, you guys! Let's get back to the dorms!" said Jaden, taking his cards.

* * *

Gemini24- Hey! This story's almost done! Just one more chapter! Review! 


	5. Happy Birthday!

Gem24- What's up? This is the last chapter! Hope you all like and love!

Jaden- Just one more chapter

Syrus- Just one more chapter

Zane- Just one more chapter

Gem24- ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_Last Time..._

_"C'mon! Let's get back to the dorms!" said Jaden, taking his cards._

Ch. 5_- _Happy Birthday, Syrus!

Two weeks later…

Syrus was walking down the school hallways with Dr. Crowler, but he was wearing a yellow blazer! So, he actually did go to Ra Yellow, after beating his opponent Kocho Ran, the Insect Queen. They seemed to actually be talking.

"I'll serve my detentions whenever you're ready to let me, Dr. Crowler. Maybe even now?" asked Syrus.

"No, no, no, Syrus. I have a place to go to today, so your excused from punishment, since Jaden AND Zane told me what had happened" he said, and he muttered "And they told Chancellor, too, who MADE me excuse you from punishment…"

"Um, I'm sorry, but what was that, Sir?" he asked

"Oh! Uh, nothing of your concern! Besides, I have to go to Mr. Banner's classroom today!" he said happily.

"A place to go to? May I ask where?"

"Well, you'll find out, because you have to come, too!" he said.

At first, Syrus was confused about why he and Dr. Crowler were going to Mr. Banner's room, but decided to just find out and _surprise_ himself.

They finally reached the room and opened the door. The room was dark and they both walked in, whilst Crowler closed the door so that it was completely dark.

"Dr. Crowler? DR. CROWLER? Where are you?" he called out, but got no answer.

"T-T-This isn't funny! What're you up to-" he said, but suddenly, the lights flickered on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYRUS!" everyone shouted.

Syrus looked around, seeing that everyone was gathered around a cake with candles, and on the cake, it said 'Happy Birthday Syrus!' on it. He saw that they decorated Mr. Banner's room and that everyone had a gift for him.

"Happy Birthday, Syrus!" said Alexis, passing him a poster.

He opened it and looked it up and down.

"Is that me?" he asked.

"Yeah! It's a picture I took of you when you dueled Kocho Ran! This was your coolest pose!" she said.

"Thanks, Alexis! I love it!" he said, as Bastian came to him.

"Happy 16th birthday, Syrus. Your Sweet-Sixteen!" said Bastian, passing him a calculator "It's my own little invention, with a log, showing all the formulas I've learned!"

"Wow! Thank you, Bastian! I could use it!" he said, and everyone laughed.

"C'mon, Chazz! I saw you getting a gift for Sy!" said Alexis, nudging her fellow Obelisk.

"Alright! Alright! Here's a stupid autograph from _the_ Yugi Motou, compliments of the Chazz!" he said, turning away from Syrus.

"WHAT? Really? Wow! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" shouted Syrus, ouncing on Chazz.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" shouted Chazz.

After getting Syrus off, Chumley came to Syrus.

"Here's a couple of Grilled Cheeses, cut into the shape of your name, Sy!" said Chumley, passing him a plate.

"Thanks, Chum. When did you learn how to make Grilled Cheese? I always had to make it for you!" said Syrus.

"I just tried it on my own!" he said, happily, and everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Uh… Thanks, Chum! I'm sure they'll be delicious!"

"Here's mine, Sy" said Jasmine, passing him a bag of cookies.

"I'll bet these will be great, too! Thanks, Jas!" he said.

"Oh! Don't forget me, Sy! Happy Birthday!" said Mindy, giving Syrus a peck on the lips.

Syrus could only stand there in shock, just as much as everyone else did. Jaden finally broke the ice.

"Well, my present is this, Sy!" he said, passing him a pack of cards.

"Wow! These are really rare!" he said, looking through them "Thanks, Jay!"

"You're welcome!" he said "Now let's get this party started!"

Mr. Banner started his huge stereo and everyone started dancing. Syrus was dancing, too, until he noticed that someone was leaning on a wall away from the crowd. It was his brother, Zane. He walked over to him.

"Zane?" he asked, and his brother looked down at him.

"Um… I… What I said that day… I-I-I didn't mean-"

"It's alright. It was my own fault" he said, and Syrus stared at him.

"Huh?"

"I thought that maybe if I tried not being there for you all the time, you'd learn more about the world. I guess, I was wrong to do that to you, my only little brother. Especially since I almost lost you to Jinzo…" he said.

"…It's alright…" said Syrus.

Zane looked at him in surprise.

"I forgive you… Big Bro" he said, and Zane smiled.

Then, a question suddenly came into Syrus' mind.

"Uh, Zane?" he asked "You know when you saved me? Who was behind you at the cliff? Before Jaden found you and helped you get me up?"

"Huh?" he said, confused.

"There was a girl with blonde hair and a hat behind you. Who was that?"

"Uh, Syrus, there was no one behind me. I was the only one at the cliffs at that time, next to you, that is…" he said.

"But… Who was-" he suddenly stopped when he saw that right behind Zane was…

'_Dark Magician Girl?'_ he thought.

_Hey, Sy! Happy birthday! _

'_Why did… How come… I was able to see you when I was a kid! Why can I see you now?'_ he thought.

_It was because you started doubting yourself after Zane interfered that duel with that bully. You were too insecure, and therefore, you weren't able to see me anymore. But I still looked after you incase something bad were to happen…_

'_You helped me a lot… Thank you…'_ he thought.

_You're welcome, but now I have to go, so take care! I'll always watch over you! _

With that, she blew a kiss at him and disappeared. Syrus still stared at where she was, until Zane broke the ice.

"Sy, you alright?" he asked.

"Um, yeah! I'm alright!" he said.

"Oh, I almost forgot" said Zane, as he reached into his pocket.

Syrus was confused, but was able to see that Zane had brought a present. He took out what looked like a necklace with a little charm that had his name on it in cursive writing.

"Wow! That's… beautiful!" said Syrus.

"Happy Birthday, little bro… This is to remind you that I love you, Syrus… So don't ever forget it" he said, putting it around Syrus's neck.

"I won't!" he said, smiling.

The party went on for a long time, and everyone enjoyed it, including Syrus. From then on, they lived happily ever after, and Jinzo never returned again.

THE END

* * *

Gemini24- Hey! The ending was a bit sappy, but that's all of it! The story's done! Hope you like it! 

Jaden- Finally…

Syrus- What a relief…

Gemini24- Now let's get back to my other GX stories!

All- NOOOOOOOOOO!

Gemini24- Please review!


End file.
